1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image sensing system, a digital still camera and an image data receiving apparatus that construct the image sensing system, an image data communication system, an image data transmitting apparatus and an image data receiving apparatus that construct the image data communication system, a method of controlling the operation of a digital still camera, a method of controlling the operation of an image data receiving apparatus and a method of controlling the operation of an image data transmitting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consideration has been given to a system in which image data obtained by image sensing using a digital still camera is transmitted to an image data receiving apparatus by utilizing a short-distance communication technique such as Bluetooth. When the image of a subject is sensed using the digital still camera in this system, image data representing the image of the subject is stored on a memory card loaded in the digital still camera and is transmitted to the image data receiving apparatus.
When the image data transmitted from the digital still camera is received by the image data receiving apparatus, the image of the subject represented by the received image data is displayed on the display screen of a display device connected to the image data receiving apparatus. The user can observe the image of the subject displayed on the large display screen of the display device rather than on the small display screen provided on the back of the digital still camera.
As the number of pixels used in the CCD of a digital still camera increases, so does the amount of image data obtained by the sensing of an image. When the amount of data increases, the time needed to transmit image data from the digital still camera to the image data receiving apparatus becomes longer. This lengthens also the time from sensing of the image of the subject to display of the image on the display device connected to the image data receiving apparatus.